Danse (Pop Version)
"'Danse (Pop Version)" by TAL is featured on Just Dance 2014 ''as a PAL exclusive and on ''Just Dance Now. Dancer The coach is a female with short dark blue hair, where some of it is near the face. Her outfit is a mixture of different country styles. Her jacket (dark blue) and shirt (bright blue satin button down crop top with fuchsia bow tie) is from Paris, her skirt (fuchsia with orange flower pattern) is from Taiwan, and her leggings (orange on the front and fuchsia on the back) and boots (dark purple) are from New York. Her hair is black, short, and shaved on the right side and she also wears an earring on her right ear. Background The Background of this song, is supposed to be like Paris for most of the routine. In the chorus it changes to New York, on the 2nd repeat it changes to Taiwan, and on the 3rd repeat it changes back to New York, and at the end it changes back to Paris. There are dancers copying the actual dancer's moves. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves''' for this song, both of which are the same: 'Both: '''Put your hands on your waist. Danse-GM.png|Gold Move 1 DanseGM.png|Gold Move 2 Captions ''Danse ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clean Up * Come On * Houra * Orchestra * Prisoner * Smashing Down * Western Violin Trivia *This is the second French song in the Just Dance series. [[Marcia Baila|''Marcia Baila]] was the first one in Just Dance 3 and ''Papaoutai'' became the third in Just Dance 2015. *Ironically the song and background talk looks like the song is trying to unite everyone, but the song is only available in the PAL region. *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: ''Dançando'' and ''The Other Side''. However, the NTSC doesn't have the PAL-M exclusives such as this one and [[Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)]]. *There's a dancer card avatar for this dancer and is available in both regions. *There's another version of the song that features Flo Rida. The Pop Version means it doesn't feature him. **If he was featured on this song, there would've been 3 Flo Rida songs in the series and it would've been the second time that he made a featured role. *This marks the first time that both PAL region songs are not in English. [[Satellite|''Satellite]] and ''Diggin' in the Dirt'' were both in English. *In the PAL menu of Just Dance 2014, it's in the same place where ''The Other Side'' is in the NTSC one. *Similar to ''I Kissed a Girl'', the pictograms are shown to be green in an early image. In the actual game, they are a light orange. *The artist, Tal, gave her approval similar to when Jason Derulo approved ''The Other Side''. * The gold move pictogram has a red outline. **However, in the preview video, it doesn't. *This is the first PAL song to be available to the NTSC region (appearing for both regions on Just Dance Now). **The second song was ''Papaoutai'' as a NTSC DLC in Just Dance 2015. * The art concept of the dancer was different: she had longer hair and no jacket. * The dancer appears to be in the music video. Gallery Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|The New York version of the background Maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Paris version of the background Maxresdefault (6).jpg|The Taiwan version of the background dansepopversion.jpg|Danse (Pop Version) BetaStarBars.jpg|Different star bar Danse_Artist_Thingy.png|The dancer in Real Life DanseAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 137.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar danse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms DansePALopener.png DansePALmenu.png Videos File:TAL_feat._FLO_RIDA_-_Danse_Clip_Officiel File:Tal_-_Danse_(PAL_Only)_Just_Dance_2014 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Danse_(Pop_Version)_-_5_Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:PAL Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Pop Songs Category:2010's Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with cut raps Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Around-The-World Category:French Songs